1. Field
The following description relates to a method of transmitting secret information at a transmitting end and a method of receiving secret information at a receiving end, based on multi-input multi-output (MIMO) multiplexing using antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
In security technology used in a general communication system, layer-2 encryption or more than layer-3 encryption may be used. In addition, a scheme of coding data for transmission and reception between two communication devices using public key encryption or secret key encryption may be employed. In such a scheme, security may be obtained by a mathematical logic, irrespective of characteristics of a physical layer, that is, characteristics of a communication channel. Accordingly, if a third communication device obtains a method of decoding a cipher text through other paths, communication security between the two communication devices may be compromised. In particular, in a wireless communication system, third party eavesdropping may be readily performed due to broadcast characteristics of a wireless channel.